Because
by Runaway-Princess
Summary: The poem is one i created because i thought it sounded good with the story its a Lucy/Kouta fanfic so enjoy


**Lost_angel_Suigintou~ Hey felt like making one enjoy read and review ^^ flames be nice please**

**the poem is called ****Because In This Life**** i made this poem so don't steal _ **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Broken angels_

_Flying outside my window..._

_shattered peices_

_the remainders of my heart..._

_why can't you see its all a dream..._

_a nightmare came true..._

"Kouta!!!!...Kouta!!!!....please wake up....wake up please!!!" Yuka cried softly shaking him awake "Ugh...what!" Kouta asked looking round the room was the same yet...his eyes widened and he jamp up he didn't know how but he knew she was here..."Lucy are you here?" he asked silently "Who's "Lucy"...i'm Yuka remember...god" yuka asked anger and jelousy rang out in her voice Kouta turned away from her and walked out the room ignoring the distrested call yuka asked walking out the house only pausing to put on his shoes the night was cool and he was wearing the blue jeans he fell asleep in and the black button up shirt he knew she wouldn't follow Yuka wasn't that dumb he knew she heard him screaming in his sleep calling out for Lucy

He felt his body suddenly calm...like just the thought of her seemed to calm a raging pain he never noticed he had at first....He remembered the vivid pink of her hair the once long locks that use to reach her waist maybe longer he then remembered the stun of shock as he turned the corner and saw her beautiful locks on the floor cut shoulder length with the pair of sissors she took from the table he always wondered how she managed to get it perfect on both sides not a strand out of place...

And how her eyes mimicked the same pink colour the main way of telling him which "Half" she was, As Nyuu she held such an innocence a beautiful light that sparkle in her eyes the way happyness just flew around her an angel in human form...Or Lucy the "Real" side of her the killer... the one that caused so much pain and suffering the one that killed his father and little sister...the one that stole his heart....Murderer or not he fell for her not realising who or what she was what she is...the pain the suffering it all shown in her eyes god how he wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay when he saw the dead look in her eyes...

Her odd horns creamy white against vivid pink made them stand out he always thought they were cool the were beautiful but to her they were a reminder a burden of what she is what they can do to her because of them

Then there was the fact she was dangerous...a killer...her body was a weapon the most beautiful yet dangerous the most dangerous part of her...her vectors...Invisible hands that reached a length of two meters only able to be seen by other creatures not including humans, But she isn't like that when she was with him he liked to know that fact that she needed him it didn't matter that she killed the people he needed most all the people she killed were nothing compared to her...

_Please don't leave me alone in this world_

_i can't stand the pain and the silence_

_as these walls painted crinsom_

_with your blood_

_Broken dreams lay scattered within _

_your mind am i forgiven?_

"Kouta...."a voice called out gently snapping him from his memorys he was standing on top of the stairs the sea visible from the height the sand glowing in the moon light the houses the hotels the trees all far away yet so close as well he turned and saw her just like the last time he saw her the same black dress she wore last time the same stripy socks and black shoes the bows that were in her hair before were gone her horns sticking out visibly against her pink hair..."L-Lu...Lucy?...i'm dreaming right"kouta asked stupidly "No...because wouldn't i be a nightmare...i thought i was dreaming"she spoke her voice the same harsh...yet warm...that beautiful sound "Far from a nightmare Lucy far from...what are you doing here?" he asked slowly she chuckled softly

"I wanted to see you...i know i have no right...but...i..."she cut herself off looking at the ground before stepping foreward kouta walked over to her and embraced her softly waiting...waiting then finaly realising she wasn't a dream she was here...she was home...with him "I missed you so much...you have no idea i felt so empty like i had nothing when you left...it was like you had stolen my soul taking it with you" He started before lucy placed her finger to his lips lifting her head to his ear standing on her toes to reach before whispering softly "Please...lets go home...lets go to **Our **home..."

_Hear me screaming _

_falling futher_

_opening my ragged wings _

_to break my fall_

_in the end the pain is worth it_

_in the end you catch me when i fall_

_am i really worth it?_

They walked home stopping only to pause outside the house where they both knew Yuka Nana and Mayu were awake and scared that something may of happened to him taking thier shoes off at the door before walking in the grandfather clock ticking away "How odd...how long has it been working" Kouta thought silently at the back of his mind walking into the dinning room to find them all awake "KOUTA!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" yuka shouted stopping short when she caught sight of Lucy before looking shocked "I'm leaving!!!" she said walking out as Mayu and nana chased after her Nana stopping to glance at Lucy who glanced back and gave a soft sigh as Nana ran after her best friend

"I think my apperence upset her maybe i should go"Lucy began but was caught off guard as kouta grabbed her and swung her into a hug gripping tightly "Your staying..."he said stricly Lucy chuckled softly and held him close "For as long as you want me here i will stay..."she whispered as she felt herself drift off as did he and somewhere in the distance or somewhere in the house the soft tune of _**Lithium**_ played echoing....Echoing.

_Because in this life... _

_i'm far from perfect_

_Because in this life..._

_I've found my love_

_Because in this life..._

_I'll be bound in the next_

_Because i need you and i always will..._

_____________________________________________________________________

**Lost_Angel_Suigintou~ Should i write another chapter????**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**XXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
